


Why are you smile?

by AkirE_The_Pan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Au final episode, Character Death, Depressed Catra (She-Ra), Depression, F/F, Hope, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkirE_The_Pan/pseuds/AkirE_The_Pan
Summary: Not all stories have a happy ending ...(AU S5 EP13)[Sorry if I make some mistakes, but English is not my native language]
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Why are you smile?

《Don't you get it!? I love you! I have always have! so please just this once, stay!》

Catra subsided as she held her unconscious body with some green streak of Prime's virus in her arms.  
She had done it.  
After years and years of pain for that secret love.  
She had managed to say it.  
She moved her head to the blonde's chest, and there she felt her faint heartbeat.

《Stay ...》

Suddenly, she felt Etheria's heart go crazy behind her, sending shocks and lightning across the room.  
Catra immediately got even more on Adora, as if to cover her.  
She didn't care if she was electrocuted.  
At that moment she cared about Adora.  
She wanted her to be happy and in peace.  
Even without her if it meant that.  
But Adora immediately raised her arm making She-ra's shield appear, covering her by one of the rays.  
Catra immediately saw Adora trying feebly to get in front of Catra.

"You love Me?"

The blonde asked in a low voice with a slightly stunned look.  
Catra smilde.  
How stupid you are.  
He thought of the girl he still had in his arms.  
And indeed he said so.

《You are such an idiot》

She said, keeping the smile that disappeared immediately when she noticed the loving and sweet look with which Adora was looking at her.

《I love you too》

W-what !?  
Did ... did she love me?  
How could she love me!?  
Especially after everything I've done!  
She was already struggling to understand why he had saved her from Prime.  
How could she have that feeling for her?  
Catra remained in a surprised expression for a few seconds, then returned the loving gaze and decided to do something.  
She put her hand on Adora's soft cheek and then placed her lips on the blonde's.  
They were kissing.  
It was real.  
As they kissed, the safety device started to activate, the green veins disappeared and a huge light enveloped both girls, fully activating the device.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

《Catra? Catra?》

A familiar voice called out as she gently shook it.  
Catra opened her eyes and found Queen Glimmer in a black dress.  
Catra looked around and saw that it was not at the heart of Etheria, but in her room in Brightmoon's castle.  
It was just... a dream?  
No.  
It could not.  
What happend the other day was the dream.  
A nightmare to be exact.  
Adora couldn't be dead.  
No.  
No, she don't deserved it.  
It was not possible.  
There could be no future without her.

《Catra, you have to prepare for the funeral》

The queen said in a sad tone.  
No.  
There will be no funeral.  
At any moment Adora will walk in that door with her awkward smile and her stupid ponytail.  
Catra hoped so.  
But it was an impossible desire.  
No blond girl would come through that door.  
Or at least not her blonde girl.  
Catra wanted to cry.  
She wanted to scream.  
Destroy everything in the room.  
But she holds back because Glimmer was there.  
Melog, who had fallen asleep next to Catra that night, woke up and slapped his head gently on the magicat's chin.  
He felt what she was feeling, he felt the despair that was suffocating her, he felt the sadness that was destroying her heart.  
He felt how hard it was to breathe.  
Because he had lost his oxygen.  
Catra stroked the blue mane of the space cat, which purred a little at the contact.

Glimmer: 《I ... I'm going downstairs with Bow and my dad, I left your breakfast on your desk if you're hungry ... I'll wait for you downstairs when you're ready》

Glimmer turned and walked out of the room.  
She was alone.  
And now he had to prepare for the funeral of the woman he had always loved and for whom she had done everything to try to ruin her life.  
As Catra was alone she burst into desperate tears.  
A day had already passed since Adora's death.  
No others could pass.  
Not for her.

.  
.  
.

.

.

.

At the end of the funeral Catra and Melog remained there, on Adora's grave.  
Catra was leaning against the tombstone, her eyes skyward and the tears slowly falling down her cheeks, while Melog was curled up on the cat-girl's legs.  
Catra closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again she found something impossible in front of her.  
Adora, dressed like a real princess in a white and gold dress and her blonde hair loosened from that stupid ponytail, finally with a kind of diadem on her head.

《You're not real, aren't you?》

She asked, in a quiet but sad tone as she looked away from the dead girl.

《No》

The blonde simply replied as she stood there in front of her childhood best friend.

《Of course you are not ... everything I want ends up being impossible to have ...》

Finished the sentence, she began to look at the blonde.  
Was she ... smiling?  
How could she smile?  
This girl remained a mystery even after her death.  
But Catra wasn't smiling, instead, the ghost's action made her nervous.

《Why are you here? do you have to tell me that I have to look ahead and I must not get depressed because you are dead?》

She asked her angrily.  
But the blonde continued to smile.

《In a certain way, yes》

The deceased She-ra replied calmly, never taking away her smile.  
Why was she smiling !?  
Why did she always have to look for the bright side!?  
There wasn't one.  
Not anymore.

《Why are you smiling?》  
《Uh?》  
《Why are you smiling? damn, you're dead! You died because of me!》

And here the tears became stronger.  
Here it was.  
That cry was more desperate than that of this morning.  
Melog got off Catra's legs and stood beside her as she rested her head on her legs and hugged them.  
Like when she was a child and she took refuge under the covers of Adora's bed after Shadow Weaver hit her or yelled at her.  
Suddenly she felt something stroking her head, she looked up and saw that Adora was kneeling in front of her with her hand in her short hair.  
Why was she doing this to her?

《Catra, it wasn't your fault, and you know it》

She said softly, as she looked at her the same way he looked at her in her dream before they kissed.  
Catra began to calm down a bit, but that didn't stop the tears.

《I-I love you ...》

Catra said between sobs as she tried not to burst again.  
In her voice you could hear all the pain she was feeling.

《I know, I love you too Catra, I always have》

Having said those words she began to caress her behind the ear, god how she liked to be touched in that place.  
Catra wiped away some of her tears with her hand.

《I want you to promise me one thing Catra》

The blonde began as she motioned the other girl to look into her eyes.

《What?》  
《I want you to promise me that you will go on, that you will get help from others, that you will try to improve yourself as you told me and that you will never hurt yourself again》

She didn't know at the time if she could keep those promises, but she didn't want to disappoint Adora.

《You promise?》

《I promise》

The magicat replied.  
She closed her eyes and felt how the soft lips of her Adora rested perfectly on her.  
An angelic touch made by an angel.  
When she opened her eyes she saw that there was no one in front of her.  
She was gone.  
But not in vain.

《I promise you ... my love》


End file.
